The present invention relates to an aerosol container, and in particular, a container for dispensing a pressurised product which is formed of PET or like plastics material. The present invention also relates, in particular, to a mounting cup and collar assembly for such a container, and, to methods of manufacturing the container and the mounting cup and collar assembly therefor.